


gimme dracula

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, Vampires, vague mentions of my other kinks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire andrew detmer feeds from steve montgomery for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gimme dracula

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning on writing a serious fic for this au of mine where steve and matt are vampire-andrew's bloodletters but i thought the tone of this was too silly to fit in, so i'm posting it separately as a sort of one-shot. it probably won't actually match up with the other fic when it's done, so just enjoy it for what it is!

"is this even, you know... hygienic?"  
  
he's trying to keep it casual, but andrew can tell he's nervous by the way his heartbeat, audible to andrew's ears, is racing at an irregular pace -- and by the fact that he hasn't stopped running his mouth since the vampire knocked on his window with a growling stomach. it's that same stomach that's now urging andrew to cut the chatter short and get right to the feeding.  
  
"you _said_ you wanted to do this."  
  
steve raises and waves his hands in submission and reassures him:  
  
"i do, i do -- i just wanna make sure those pearly whites are actually _white_ before you go taking a bite out of me, that's all."  
  
andrew rolls his eyes as he moves to sit on the edge of steve's bed, motioning with his head for the human to follow. deadpan, he mutters,  
  
"i brushed them before i came here."  
  
steve squints at him for a moment before giving him a goofy look.  
  
"do vampires have special toothbrushes?"  
  
under normal circumstances, andrew might have giggled at that -- but with hunger gnawing at the walls of his hollow stomach, he can't focus on anything else but filling it with blood as fast as he can.  
  
"dude -- seriously? just sit down and give me your wrist."  
  
"my wrist?" steve's brow furrows as he joins andrew on the bed, moving a little slower than the vampire would hope. "aren't you gonna go all dracula on my neck or something?"  
  
"the wrist would be easier for your first time," andrew explains, as patiently as he can manage. after all, if he scares steve into backing out, he'll have to go elsewhere for a meal.  
  
"aw, come on, that's lame."  
  
andrew sighs, exasperated and getting hungrier by the second. "do you _want_ me to bite your throat? it's gonna hurt."  
  
"trust me, i can take it."  
  
"trust _me_ , this isn't like anything you've ever done before."  
  
andrew's tone is grave, much more serious than steve is being right now. sobering up a bit, his friend rolls his neck and looks at him with a straight face.  
  
"so, what do i have to do?"  
  
"lie down."  
  
obediently, steve collapses onto the bed, tilting his head back to expose his smooth throat. driven by hunting instinct, andrew moves instantly and effortlessly to straddle his hips and lock him in place, hands spreading flat on his ribcage to pin him to the mattress. his nose skims the side of steve's throat, scenting the blood swimming just beneath the surface of his skin. steve's artery jumps against his lips, pulse still erratic and fleeting; the urge to puncture it is almost overwhelming, but andrew tightens his jaw and resists it, knowing a bite to the carotid would mean a mess of spurting blood and a dead bloodletter. he'll be drinking from steve's jugular instead, a vein ripe with smoothly flowing deoxygenated blood, just waiting for him to sink his teeth in and suck it out. his stomach growls low and loud at the thought of it, practically _echoing_ in the empty space that it will soon fill.  
  
"this is... kind of erotic," steve observes jokingly as andrew continues to inhale the scent of his blood in preparation to bite, and immediately the human launches into a fit of giggles that shake his chest beneath andrew's hands.  
  
andrew pulls back for a brief moment, licking his lips and extended fangs in anticipation as he complains dryly, " _you_ wanted _dracula._ "  
  
"yes, yes, i do! gimme dracula, drew!"  
  
he's still giggling as andrew leans in, blue eyes heavy lidded and soft lips parted, but stops _abruptly_ when the vampire's needle-like fangs break his skin.  
  
another vocalization replaces the laughter then, a garbled mix of a gasp and groan of pain, vibrating in steve's throat as andrew locks his mouth around it -- beneath his hands, his lungs collapse suddenly and his heart stutters in fear and surprise, drumming wildly beneath andrew's fingers. he's quite sure steve wasn't prepared for this, but there's no going back now -- his fangs are in and he's already swallowing down his first gulp of steve's life-giving, heat-giving blood.  
  
the moment the fangs slice steve's skin, digging themselves painfully into his jugular vein and splitting it open to spill his blood, the human realizes how deadly wrong he was about this being easy. now he's not even sure it's _bearable._ as he grasps the blankets and grits his teeth he thinks of all that led him here -- how matt had come to him with desperation in his eyes, begging for his help and advice, and he'd agreed to meet the vampire that his friend's long lost cousin had become; how he'd discovered, piece by piece, the terrible truth of the disappearances last winter, that the vampire had remorselessly devoured each of the bullies at their school in his newborn feeding frenzy; how he'd then befriended that vampire in the hopes that, through his companionship and regular offerings of his own blood, he might be able to convince him to stop murdering and only take blood humanely. it's a far off pipe dream right now and he knows it; the vampire suckling his neck seems more than happy to continue feeding the _direct_ way for the rest of his eternal life; but steve wants to believe there's moral goodness inside every creature, even _predators_ like andrew. all he has to do is coax it out of him, much like the way andrew is drawing the lifeblood from his veins. his deep desire to save andrew's soul is what finally gets him to stop squirming as his blood is drained for the first time and just _grin and bear it._  
  
a new burst of pain drags steve from his reverie, the result of an involuntary spasm of the muscles in his neck shifting the fangs buried in it. this causes andrew to bite down harder to keep his grip -- turning steve's vision momentarily _black_ \-- and for one very frightening moment that has steve's heart nearly stopping in his chest, an animalistic growl of indignance gurgles in andrew's wet throat, distorted by the blood he's swallowing. but as soon as he's reestablished his drinking rhythm it morphs into a purr and steve begins to adjust, as impossible as it seems, to the pain of his friend's fangs beneath his skin. it'll all be worth it, he thinks, for the lives he'll save with his sacrifice. and if he's never able to convince andrew to change, at least he can say he tried instead of chickening out and leaving matt to deal with this all on his own.  
  
the minutes blur together as steve lies as still as he can beneath the vampire. though he remains acutely aware of the fangs and the pain they're causing him, he finds himself focusing more on the feeling of his blood flowing out of him, on the rhythmic press of andrew's lips against his throat in time with his slowing heartbeat. he's getting weaker with every gulp and soon he feels weightless and numb, as if he might be leaving his body altogether. this, he decides, is not a good sign. it takes a lot of effort to move his jaw.  
  
"-- drew."  
  
he feels andrew's eyelashes flutter against his cheek.  
  
"-- are you done yet?"  
  
a muffled groan, mixed with growl and purr, sounds in andrew's throat, and steve squeezes his eyes shut in preparation for what he knows -- or at least hopes -- will be next -- the removal of those terrible fangs. it comes a moment later, a burst of pain sharper than when he'd accidentally moved, but followed by the relief of no longer having two sharp foreign objects lodged inside his body. his throat feels awfully cold in the absence of andrew's warm lips, and when his blood immediately begins seeping out of the wound it feels scalding hot against his skin. he gasps, whines, and then bites down on his lip when andrew leans in to lick his work clean. it stings and tingles until the wound has disappeared and all steve is left with is a sore bruise that may as well be one really big hickey.  
  
"that's gonna leave a mark," steve manages to joke between shaky breaths as he recovers. andrew is busy licking away the rest of the spilt blood, his tongue tickling steve's collarbones.  
  
"think you'll be swearing off fresh blood anytime soon?" steve asks him weakly.  
  
"not after _that_ ," andrew pants appreciatively, pupils still blown out with pleasure as he collapses on to his side and stretches out on the bed, purring with every breath.  
  
"yeah, i bet it was good," steve says smugly, giving a feeble chuckle. he's smiling -- he's always smiling -- but all the warmth has left his skintone and andrew can see him trembling as the vampire blinks to restore his blurry vision.  
  
"...are you alright?"  
  
"yeah, i'm fine. oh, man, you're full," steve observes with a raise of his brows. he runs his palm over the curve of andrew's swollen stomach, straining his hoodie just a bit with each labored inhale, and grins. "looks good on you."  
  
"screw off, dude," andrew mumbles, and brings a fist to his mouth to stifle a burp. steve can hear his gut gurgling beneath his hand, already rapidly digesting his blood into his system. heat is emanating from so strongly from the vampire that steve can feel it even though the fabric of his hoodie, and he imagines that the skin beneath it would be hot to the touch.  
  
drawing experimentally closer, steve slowly tucks his arm around andrew's waist and pulls his weak body flush with the vampire's. his chest presses against andrew's stomach, keeping his heart close to the heat it lost, and he flattens his ear to andrew's ribs to listen to his stolen blood pump through his veins.  
  
"god, it's so slow," steve murmurs as andrew's heart seems to take a _nap_ between each beat. "i'll never get used to it."  
  
"you should sleep," andrew murmurs quietly, still purring low in his ribcage. steve nuzzles his forehead against his sternum and yawns. he tries to speak again, to find one more silly remark to dish out before he falls unconscious, but sleep crashes down on him harder than it ever has and he passes out right then and there, entangled in the arms of the vampire he just fed.


End file.
